


Do it for the ‘gram - A Mood Board

by obv10usly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obv10usly/pseuds/obv10usly
Summary: A mood board for "Do it for the ‘gram" by RachelIsWriting (RachelxAnnex)Here's the summary of the fic:"Dan is Phil trash number one (with a popular stan tumblr to show for it) after a surprise meeting in the local coffee shop that Dan visits purely for the aesthetics they bond over PSL’s and maybe find a little snapshot of happy along the way."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rachel's 2020 Birthday Celebration





	Do it for the ‘gram - A Mood Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelIsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do it for the ‘gram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759465) by [RachelIsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting). 



> Happy birthday, Rachel! This is my little something for you. Hope you like it. :) You're a fantastic friend, a marvellous mama, and one of the loveliest people in my small corner of the internet. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world. <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Give the fic a read, please, if you haven't. It's such a delightful fic! And don't forget to give Rachel some love while you're at it! :)


End file.
